


Ingenuity

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holiday Harbinger, I didn't mean to make them so adorkable, Kaidan is demisexual, Pegging, Sex Toys, Tali is a total dominant in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Quarians have come up with some really nifty ways to have sex in spite of their immunodeficiency.





	Ingenuity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Biotic Booty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400008) by [FallingOverSideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/pseuds/FallingOverSideways). 



> Your 'wishlist' said you liked the relationships between characters and technology. I tried my best and I do hope you enjoy <3

Kaidan had never been particularly obsessed with sex the same way his fellow marines seemed to be. They’d go off to the clubs during shore leave, finding whatever hot piece of ass caught their interest and fucked them before returning. Kaidan hadn’t liked the clubs (He blamed it on the L2 implant, but really he’d never been fussed about loud places even before it) and hadn’t particularly loved the idea of fucking someone he barely knew. They’d given him a lot of flak for it, but he’d stuck to his guns. They said he had the patience of a saint but really, Kaidan didn’t see anything bad about being choosy. What he’d always wanted was something deeper with someone he already cared about.

He just didn’t expect it to be Tali.

Kaidan had never pictured himself settling down with an alien. A human woman or another man maybe, but an alien? Not once.

Tali was special, like no-one else he had ever met. Never once had he ever thought that their late-night friendly discussions about the SR-1 would blossom into anything more.

Though one of the questions that they got asked constantly about their relationship (and it was fucking irritating) was more often than not; “How do you have sex?”

Depending on who asked, they would reply with anything from “none of your business” to “with great care”.

It had also been a hurdle for them both to overcome. Kaidan refused to put Tali at any kind of risk, and the few times they had been able to consummate their relationship, the cleaning beforehand amounted to hours’ worth of work, and left Tali moderately sick for days afterwards. She always said it was worth it, but it left the biotic feeling terribly guilty.

Their emotional bond was strong despite it, and Kaidan valued their friendship much more than a potentially deadly sex life. However, he knew that Tali hated her limitations, thought that she was letting him down no matter his protestations that she wasn’t. She loved sex, the little that she had been able to have, and had read erotica for most of her life.

Therefore, it shouldn’t have been a surprise to learn that she had been ‘working’ on their enforced intimacy problems.

Tali strode confidently into their bedroom, holding a harness connected to a disc; innocuous in its presence but by its very existence, interesting. “I have a surprise for you.”

Kaidan frowned, slightly confused. “What is it?”

Tali giggled, the sound musical through her suit’s voice modulator. She practically purred, “It’s an omni-dildo.”

He blinked. Honestly, Kaidan didn’t believe himself to be naïve, you didn’t get through years of being a military man without the constant sexual talk among soldiers, but he’d honestly never heard of one.

She chuckled at the look on his face. “It’s of quarian design, and there is no need to disinfect before use. Plus, its space-efficient!”

He smiled. Trust the quarians to make their sex toys compact. Holding her tight, he leant his forehead against the back of her head. It was slightly uncomfortable with the wiring there, but he didn’t really care.

“You don’t have to do this for me Tali,” Kaidan murmured, even as he couldn’t deny the hardening in his pants.

She laughed, twisting in his grip to look Kaidan in the eyes. “Who says I’m doing it for you, silly. I made it for me _and_ you. You can’t say that cleaning for a few hours before sex is particularly, well,” she flailed, searching for a particular word but giving up, “ _sexy_!”

“What?” he mock-gasped. “You mean that my cleaning isn’t a kinky turn-on for you?”

He couldn’t help it, laughing along with her. Tali’s sexual appetites had been unexpected, but nothing he couldn’t keep up with it. He may hate sleeping around, but he was still a red-blooded male in the prime of his life.

“I want to be able to _feel_ you Kaidan. I want to be with you spontaneously, like any other race can, without getting horribly sick.” She sighed, her laughter dying away, hand lowering the strap. She seemed put off that he hadn’t agreed to using it right away.

He wished for a moment that he could kiss her, just to stop her from going down a path that had ended in tears more than once, to let her know that he agreed but he still loved her. Loved her more than anything. Loved her in spite of the difficulties her race faced with their immune systems.

“Tali, look at me.” He gently cupped her helmet, pulling her to face him. “I love you more than anything. And I would love to use the dildo with you.”

She perked up immediately. “You will?”

“Very much so. Have you thought about how we’re gonna use it?”

Tali giggled, her mood obviously lifted. “So, I was reading about something that human couples do.” She giggled again, nervously. “And I came across this thing called ‘pegging.’ I was hoping you would be open to it.”

“I’ll need a shower beforehand.”

Tali cocked her head inquisitively, “But I don't need to get out of my suit, why do you need to shower?”

He couldn’t help the laughter that barked out, and he hugged her tighter. Kaidan really did love her, but he could tell, especially like this, that the suit really did take care of _all_ the quarian’s sanitary needs.

“It’s not for you, it’s for me. You do know exactly where that dildo is going to go right?”

“The anus?”

“Yes, and the anus is a part of the digestive track…”

“Uh huh…”

“Meaning that that’s where humans get rid of their waste?”

“What?! Really?” She blinked. “Isn’t that unsanitary? Why would humans want to have sex there?”

“Tali, everything about sex is unsanitary.” Kaidan shrugged. “As for the why, I suppose it’s just because it feels good?”

She nodded. “Go do what you have to do. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

\---

Kaidan emerged from the shower, hair slightly damp and curling in the way he knew Tali loved but he hated. He’d decided to stretch himself a little beforehand, mostly because it had been quite a while since he’d done anything sexual back there but also cause quarians only had two fingers.

Turning into the bedroom, his cock jerked at the sight of Tali laying on their bed, legs slightly spread. She already had the harness on, the omni-dildo activated and glowing. He could practically -see- it inside of her, moving as she stimulated the controls on the strap on. Her moans were soft and so he took the time to just watch.

“Kaidan…” Tali gasped. He smiled at her, dropping the towel. Fisting his cock, he strode confidently to their bed, teasing himself to hardness.

Leaning on the bed, he crawled towards her, climbing over her in the way he knew she loved. If she were human (or anything other than quarian) he would have taken the time to worship her with his mouth. Instead he gently nuzzled, making sure that she could feel his appreciation for her body, even trapped within that suit.

And Tali wasn’t idle either. She ran her hands up and down his muscled form, enjoying the moans he made when she found a particularly sensitive spot.

Kaidan grinned, began rubbing his hard cock against her, leaving glistening trails of pre-cum against her suit. Tali groaned, thrusting her hips back against him. A final nuzzle at her throat and Kaidan sat up, straddling her hips. His cock stood proudly against the glowing omni-dildo, and smiling mischievously at his girlfriend, Kaidan took both in hand. He began thrusting against the dildo and was delighted when Tali moaned shamelessly in return.

“Kaidan! Ugh, ah,” she panted. “Did I mention that this is wired directly into my suit’s stim-system?”

He paused mid-thrust, mulling over the new information. Grinning, he leant down to nuzzle against the suit’s mouth piece. “No, you didn’t. So, you really are going to be fucking me.”

Kaidan could see the amusement in her eyes through the helmet, only had a split second to prepare himself as she flipped them both over. Her omni-dildo jutted proudly out from her crotch, and she thrust gently against his dick.

“Yes, I am.” Tali tilted her head, trailing a finger down his chest. Leaning in close, she whispers, “Ready to be fucked?”

“Mmm, yes ma’am.”

“So, I was reading that you need lube and stretching?”

Kaidan nodded, “I already stretched myself a bit but will need more lube.”

“You know, one of the good things about these omni-dildos is that by their very design, they don’t actually need physical lube?”

He felt his eyebrow raise. “Oh?”

Tali reached to the bedside table, grabbing the lube she put there. “So really, you probably don’t need more stretching if you’ve already done but…” she paused to coat her fingers in it. “I want to touch you. Roll over for me?”

Nodding, Kaidan easily rolled over onto his stomach, lifting his ass into the air and spreading his legs. He felt one of her hands explore his ass cheeks and he couldn’t help the little moan at the sensation. The biotic shivered, breath catching in his throat when a gentle finger brushed against his sensitive hole. Tali didn’t press at first, just gently spread the lube.

He couldn’t help but press against her, suddenly wanting nothing more than feeling her inside of him. He ignored the chuckle from behind him, instead gasping as that finger easily slid inside.

“Mmmmm.” Kaidan murmured his appreciation as her second finger slid inside, stretching him open with no trouble. For a moment though, he couldn’t breathe when she seemed to unerringly hit his prostate. She knew it too, by the way she pressed against the small gland. The pressure was fucking maddening, unrelenting and Kaidan thrust uselessly against the bed.

“Tali, ah, ah!” he whined, voice muffled.

“Hmmmm? You’ll have to speak up if you want something.”

Fuck, but he could practically _hear_ the smirk in her voice.

“Fuck me. Please.”

“Please who?”

“Please, ma’am!”

“Whatever my boy needs.” She reached forward with her dry hand to press his face down into the mattress, then tapped his hips further up. He felt so incredibly open under her gaze, his posture vulnerable and his most secret parts on display.

He could feel her lining up the omni-dildo with his entrance. Kaidan moaned as she started to push forward, filling him slowly, the fake cock slick and the slide smooth.

Tali watched, enraptured with the sight of Kaidan’s ass opening and accepting her cock. Every inch that she pushed into Kaidan was being transmuted to her sensory array, courtesy of the stim-system in her suit.

It was maddening. It was obscene.

It was glorious.

“You’re so beautiful Kaidan,” she groaned.

Kaidan shuddered; the dildo was spreading him wide, sliding in so deep. He panted softly against the pillow, eyes shut in concentration as Tali slowly bottomed out inside of him.

“Ah! Fuck,” he gasped. “Just, hold it there, for a moment.”

Tali didn’t reply, just held her hips in place, letting him adjust to the stretch. He panted, wiggling his hips slightly to help. He was just so fucking _full_ and loving it. Loving the knowledge that Tali was enjoying it. Enjoying their ability to just _be_ together.

Slowly, he relaxed, then pulled his hips forward to fuck himself on the dildo. Taking it as a hint, Tali thrust back inside of him, gently but the sensation was still almost too much.

His cry was muffled against the pillow and Tali continued, gently sliding out and in, teasing moans and whimpers out of him. Kaidan could feel himself opening up to her, becoming fully relaxed as a result of the gentle fucking.

“Mmmm, Tali,” he gasped. “Need…more. Need you, please.”

She obliged and Kaidan had to bite the pillow to keep himself from screaming as she practically mounted him, hands fisting into the sheets to keep steady.

His dick bounced against his abs from the force of her fucking; every time it grazed the bedsheets below, it left a growing pool of pre-cum there.

Then the angle changed, Kaidan yelping as the dildo began to hit his prostate dead on. He could hear Tali moaning behind him, knew that she was getting off on fucking him, on the dildo inside of her.

His orgasm was edging closer with every meeting of their hips, and Kaidan reached underneath himself, grasping his neglected cock. The sensation made him shudder, clenching around the dildo. Tali gasped in return, the sensation translating directly to her core.

“Kaidan, ah! I love you, love you so much..”

“Oh god, Tali! I’m close!”

She practically snarled in her response, and he gasped as she seemed to fuck him even harder, hand curling in his hair.

“Fuck, so close…” Kadian whined as he chased his orgasm. She’s pushing him towards the edge with every snap of her hips.

His orgasm was like a tsunami; breaking over him suddenly, obliterating him and he screamed into the mattress as his cock jerked and spurt out beneath him.

Tali wasn’t too far behind, groaning with quick snaps of her hips, the sensation dragging out his own orgasm, before she finally buried the dildo deep inside of him. She writhed and panted through her orgasm, before collapsing on top of Kaidan.

Together they lay for a moment, joined still and exhausted. The weight was a comforting one. His hand found hers, and he gripped it, squeezing comfortingly.

“That was amazing Tali,” he croaked out.

She laughed, slowly drawing the dildo out of him, and flopped down beside him, the toy waving obscenely from her crotch for a moment, before deactivation. He winced slightly, knowing he would be sore tomorrow but it was worth it.

 _She_ was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you to my beta-reader barbex <3 You are wonderful and I love you <3


End file.
